coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3844 (17th April 1995)
Plot Mike blames Alma for the fact he's lost £9,000 worth of car. Valery Picot arrives to stay with the Robertses. Audrey is charmed by him and is relieved his wife was too sick to travel. Valery and Alf make up their differences and agree to be friends. Steve finishes the Costello T-shirts. Vicky tries to stop him handing them over before they're paid but he gives them to Costello's Club. Samir is alarmed when Deirdre makes plans about finding a home for them and Tracy. He tells her that he wants her to involve him more as he loves her and her problems are his problems. Jon takes Denise and Daniel for a picnic in the country. They have a good time refusing to talk about their ex-partners. Norris calls on the Wiltons and shows off his new watch from Angela, telling them what a hectic social life he and Angela have. He tells them that he's sorting his divorce out. When Norris laughs at the gnomes Mavis defends them but Derek agrees that they're naff. Sean sorts out a lease for a new betting shop in Fallowfield. Vicky takes Andy along to Costello's to make sure Steve collects the money. He is with Fiona and isn't pleased to see them. Nick Gerrity gives Steve a cheque. Jon tries to draw Denise out of herself, telling her that she shouldn't hide behind barricades. She opens up and tells him about her relationship with Ken, and how she tried to fit him into her fantasy of the ideal relationship. Jon kisses her but she tells him to stop. He gets angry and tells her that she's sick; she leads men on and then backs off. Cast Regular cast *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Daniel Osbourne - Lewis Harney *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Vicky Arden - Chloe Newsome *Samir Rachid - Al Nedjari *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin Guest cast *Jon Welch - David Michaels *Valery Picot - Olivier Pierre *Gerry - Vincent Davies *Nick Gerrity - Peter Blake Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Garden *12 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *The Kabin *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *Costello's Club *Unknown countryside location Notes *Last appearance of Norris Cole until 6th September 1995. *Last appearance of Sean Skinner until 27th November 1995. *''TV Times'' synopsis: One thing leads to another when Jon takes Denise on a picnic. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,940,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1995 episodes